


Fortune Misfortune

by tyytanb0n3d



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Hagakure Yasuhiro, Trans Male Character, sobs bc I can’t stop projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyytanb0n3d/pseuds/tyytanb0n3d
Summary: Yasuhiro Hagakure was never wrong, and he wasn’t going to be now.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Fortune Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> PSA this doesn’t follow his backstory from UDH! These are headcanons ty loves

Yasumi was sitting alone in her and her mother’s shared room, staring down at the crystal ball settled in her lap.

After the passing of her father, making a living had become hard, since her mother was formerly a stay at home mom. She wasn’t used to the odd hours she was away from home, but as long as she came home eventually, she was happy.

That wasn’t what was on her mind now, however.

As she stared down at the cards and the ball before her, she found herself perplexed.

Her fortunes ranged from being a few hours into the future, to days, to years, but she couldn’t for the life of her understand this one.

It was always the same vision.

A man with hair like fire, and horrible facial hair, embracing a man that kinda looked like her dad, but also a bit too much like her. Who was he?

She’d thought maybe it was a distant relative, or maybe it was just a vision that led nowhere, which happened an obnoxious 70% of the time (yes, she calculated).

She’d remember to ask her mom when she got home if maybe she had any relatives she wasn’t aware of, but as for now, she really needed to sleep.

Her first day at Hopes Peak Academy was tomorrow, after all.

_________________

_His hair was like fire._

__

__

_Yasuhiro nestled his fingers into Leon’s hair, ruffling it back and forth affectionately._

_“Hey, Leon-chi! Do you think I could talk to you for a bit?”_

_Yasuhiro passed him a piece of paper, “Meet me in my dorm” messily scrawled on it._

_Leon took it with hesitance, looking up at Hiro who just beamed his stellar smile back down at him._

_Leon shrugged, “Sure dude, I don’t see why not.”_

Yasuhiro beamed ever the wider before walking off, shielding his expression melding into dread from the other.

_Leaving the cafeteria, exactly 25 minutes later he got a knock on his door._

_Must’ve been him._

_Could he really do this?_

_“It’s open! Just come on in!” Hiro called from his spot on the floor, bundled in the blankets from his bed._

_Leon turned the knob and strode in, eyeing the room before his eyes fell on Hiro. “Dude, why are you on the floor?” Hiro simply shrugged, though Leon didn’t miss the way he shuddered slightly._

_Him and Hiro had been dating for around a year already, sharing hugs and chaste kisses when possible. But, to Leon’s surprise, the self-proclaimed player had yet to touch the other below the belt. It seemed like he was almost scared to, shying away and coming up with an excuse at the last minute._

_Was that what this was about?_

_“Sit down, please.” Hiro nodded to the ground in front of him, to which Leon sat down criss cross in front of him._

_The two sat in silence for a while, and Leon could only watch as Hiro began to grow nervous, fidgeting in place as he let out little ‘um’s and ‘well’s, fisting at the blanket draped over him and, okay, it was kind of cute, but what was his problem._

_“Hiro, calm down bud, what’s wrong?” Leon tried to rest his hand on Hiro’s knee in a comforting gesture, but Hiro flinched as if he’d been burned, yelping softly as his soft pants filled the room._

_Leon tried not to look hurt, something was obviously wrong, but he couldn’t help the pang in his chest as the other looked at him with pure, unbridled fear._

_“I-I just—“ Hiro let out a sigh, his posture breaking as he slouched inward on himself._

_“I have something really important to tell you.”_

_Leon nodded, deciding to remain quiet as Hiro continued to stare at him with apprehension._

_With a sharp inhale, Hiro let the blanket fall off of him, letting his unruly hair become untucked from the safety of the comforter. He fisted at the hem of his shirt before quickly grabbing it, pulling it over his head, and throwing it down next to him._

_He couldn’t help but slouch more, pulling his shoulders forward and averting his eyes from Leon’s curious glance._

_He could practically feel his eyes burning into the bandages on his chest._

_“Why do—“ Leon paused, staring down at the other’s wrapped chest._

_It honestly looked tight enough to hurt._

_“Are you okay? Did someone hurt you, or—“ Leon reached out, placing the palm of his hand near where Hiro’s heart was, running his thumb across the bandages that adorned his chest._

_Hiro flinched, wanting lean into the affection and wanting it off of him at the same time. He took a deep breath._

_“No I— I wasn’t hurt, Leon. I was just—“ He shivered as Leon’s hand dragged up from his chest to cradle his cheek._

_I’m assigned female at birth.”_

_Leon paused, eyes drifting up from the bandages on Hiro’s chest to look him in the eyes. He was crying. Of course he was. He couldn’t imagine how long the other had to build up the courage to tell him something like that._

_It at least explained his odd behavior when they were getting intimate._

_Leon had to learn to control his hormones._

_“Hiro, I—“_  
______________  
“Yasumi!”

She practically shot up in bed, holding back a shout before she became aware of her surroundings. 

Her mother was standing in the doorway smiling that beautiful smile of hers at Yasumi, and motioning for her to get up. 

“First day at Hopes Peak is today. You excited kid?”

“Of course I am! Who wouldn’t be stoked for something like this?”

She leapt out of bed, but not before pausing slightly to run fingers through her unkept hair. 

That dream felt..familiar, didn’t it..?

She walked with her mom to their small, shared kitchen, sitting down for a breakfast of eggs and toast, thoughts filled with excitement for the future Hopes Peak would hold for her.

Little did she know, her thoughts would be riddled with scenes of that firey hair, only heightening her confusion.

______________

_Leon shouldn’t have been crying, but here he was, sobbing into Hiro’s bandaged chest and holding him in a hug so tight it should’ve hurt._

_“I love you, I love you so much Hiro. Please never forget that, please.”_

**Author's Note:**

> If this feels rushed it’s bc it was. I just love them sm that is all. Comments/Kudos appreciated! Tell me abt typos I am begging
> 
> ~b0n3’d


End file.
